


Accidental Cannibal Promposal

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Hannigram - Freeform, High School, M/M, Mild Gore, Prompt Fic, Winston is a rat in this, accidental cannibal promposal, proto Murder Husbands, young murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: It's prom season, and love is in the air.Also murder.Murder is also in the air.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> @devereauxsdisease got “accidental cannibal promposal” in an automatic ao3 tag generator and said: 
> 
> _I…feel like I’ve written that fic. Or at least read it._  
>  _@avegetariancannibal, this sounds like a prompt I should send to you._
> 
> So I wrote this goofy Hannigram high school thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Will Graham walked into what he’d assumed would be the empty science lab, considering the time of night, and a few thoughts occurred to him almost simultaneously.

The first was that the lab was _not_ empty.

The second was that there were _two_ occupants in the lab (besides himself, that is) and one of them was that hot exchange student, Hannibal Lecter. Will had heard a rumor that Lecter was a cannibal, but he was almost 95% positive that was just because his given name rhymed. It was like that sophomore girl whose parents had named Breezy McKay, and it didn’t even matter if she was “easy” or not, because she’d been doomed to that reputation by crass high school poetics. But back to Hannibal. Will was pretty sure he wouldn’t have cared even if the guy were a cannibal for real, because Hannibal was the only one who ever flirted with him in this goddamn hetero hellhole of a school.

Now, the _third_ thing that occurred to Will, more or less at the same time as the previous two, was that the other occupant of the room was missing most of his face. He was still breathing, but just barely.

Hannibal looked up from the faceless victim, up to his elbows in blood. He met Will’s gaze with round eyes and a slack jaw.

“I can explain,” Hannibal said.

As Hannibal got to his feet, Will noticed that strips of face had been arranged to spell out something on the floor.

**Will. Prom…me?**

“Is that for me?” Will asked. “Is this…is this some kind of weird  _promposal_? You’re asking me to _prom_?”

“Ah, no,” Hannibal said, looking oddly sheepish for a guy who’d just been discovered in the middle of a grisly attempted murder. “It was supposed to spell out ‘you will keep your promises,’ but I ran out of face pieces. And then some of the pieces started shriveling up...” He made curling gestures with his fingers to illustrate.

“Oh,” Will said, trying not to sound too disappointed. “Did he break a promise or something?”

“He promised not to hold orphan fights at his family’s farm any longer,” Hannibal said. He shrugged. “I have a soft spot for orphans.”

Will suddenly realized who it was. “ _That’s_ Mason Verger? Holy shit! Well, I have to admit I’ve kinda wanted him dead since I was in the fourth grade.”

“Really?” Hannibal asked, pale brows jumping up.

“Yeah, but if he dies his sister won’t inherit any of the family money,” Will said. “I guess that’s two bummers in one night.”

“What’s the first?” Hannibal asked.

“Well, that you don’t want to go prom with me.” Will blushed and resisted the urge to scuff the floor with the toe of his sneaker, because there was such a thing as being too fucking cute sometimes. 

“This may not have been a 'promposal,’” Hannibal said, “but I never said I don’t want to go to prom with you.”

They grinned at each other like bonafide idiots until Mason gurgled at them from the floor, reminding him of his presence, annoying even in unconsciousness.

“I suppose for his sister’s sake I won’t kill him,” Hannibal sighed. “But I may end up in jail for this.”

“Like hell!” Will all but shouted, much to Hannibal’s obvious surprise. “I’ll be damned if I finally get a date with a hot guy in my shitty life and he ends up going to jail!”

With that, Will made a dash for the back of the lab and fetched a cage full of hungry rats. Only the brown rat, whom he’d named Winston at the start of the semester, declined to dine on Mason Verger’s facial bits.

“We’ll just blame it on the rats,” Will said. “I mean, I was coming in here to feed them anyway.”

Hannibal’s amber eyes sparkled. “I think I’m in love.”

Will blushed for the second time in mere minutes. “Yeesh, enough with the love talk,” he said. “At least wait until prom…”

**Author's Note:**

> avegetariancannibal.tumblr.com/


End file.
